lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Numbers transcript
Episode 18 - Written by: David Fury & Brent Fletcher Directed by: Daniel Attias -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of waves crashing. We see Hurley bending over holding a bunch of bamboo together where they are rebuilding the raft. JIN: 고정시키게 좀 조여줘요. HURLEY: Hold on a second, you want what now? makes a motion with his hands. HURLEY: You want to make snowballs? MICHAEL: He wants you to hold the bamboo tighter... I think. JACK: Michael Hey. MICHAEL: Hey. JACK: How's it coming? MICHAEL: It's coming. JACK: As long as nobody sabotages this one, as well, huh? MICHAEL: I've got people standing guard 24-7. Nobody gets near this with or without intent to burn. Hey, listen, I was thinking, chances of a passing ship spotting this raft out there are pretty slim. We could use something to send out a distress call to any ships that might be close, like an SOS. JACK: Okay, well, look I'll ask Sayid, but even if he can make something like that he's not going to have anything to power it with. HURLEY: Didn't Sayid say that crazy French chick has batteries? ---- switches to Hurley and Jack at Sayid's tent. SAYID: Absolutely not. JACK: I'm not asking you to go. I'll do it. SAYID: No, you won't. HURLEY: Dude, we just trying to- SAYID: Do you really think she would give up something she needs for survival to a total stranger? JACK: All I'm asking is for you to tell me how to find her. That's it. SAYID: I was brought unconscious to her camp. When I escaped I was disoriented. I don't know how to find her. HURLEY: Don't know, dude? Or don't want to? JACK: Sayid, look, you've got her maps and her papers. Now you thought that they were pointing to something. SAYID: Well, I was wrong. JACK: Well, maybe they're pointing to her? SAYID: Look! I don't even know what these papers mean. For all I know they could be the ravings of her disturbed mind - song lyrics mixed with equations. hands the papers to Hurley and shows a map to Jack. If this map is pointing to her, then you should know she resides here, in this area. She gave it a name: Territoire Fonce, Shannon translated it. It means dark territory. Does that sound like a place you'd like to visit? of Hurley looking at the papers. JACK: So, you won't help? SAYID: I didn't say that. of Hurley seeing his winning lottery numbers written by Danielle. I'll build a distress beacon, but I suggest you find another power source. There must be something in the cockpit. JACK: We're not going in the cockpit. ---- - Shot of a TV with people square dancing, a caller saying: Swing your partner dosado. Channel switches to an aerobics workout, then a cooking show. CARMEN: What are you doing in there? HURLEY: Uno momento, Mama, just checking something out. CARMEN: I hope you're not watching those g-string mujeres again. HURLEY: Look, mom, we've talked about this. You want me living here -- you've got to respect my privacy. And no, I'm not. changes the channel to the lottery show. CARMEN: Look at you. It's Saturday night. A grown up man sitting at home watching TV. You should go out, try to find yourself a nice woman. HURLEY: Yeah, I'll get right on that. CARMEN: At least try eating better. You're gaining weight again. MARY JO: -- with mega number 42. And that makes tonight's mega-lotto-jackpot 4 8 15 16 23 of Hurley standing up. Shot of the winning ticket. With the mega number 42. Whoever has those numbers has won, or will share, in a near record jackpot. LOTTO OFFICIAL: That's right Mary-Jo because this is the 16'''th week without a winner. faints. Act 2 - Shot of Sayid turning over in his sleep, or trying to sleep. He opens his eyes and sees Hurley sitting there watching him. HURLEY: Hi. You awake? SAYID: I was just wondering that myself. HURLEY: So, that French lady, she wrote this stuff, right? SAYID: Hurley, it's the middle of the night. What do you want? HURLEY: Nothing. Couldn't sleep, then I got curious. You and Shannon, you guys have been trying to figure out some of this stuff and I was wondering what, you know, you guys figured out about this stuff. SAYID: What stuff? HURLEY: I don't know. Look, take these numbers she wrote down a bunch of times - got any idea what it means? SAYID: I thought at one time they might be coordinates of some kind. HURLEY: Coordinates, yeah. When you first found her, the French chick, you said you saw a wire or something on the beach? And you followed it, and it led you to her? SAYID: No, it led me to a trap she set. HURLEY: Her place is probably close, right? SAYID: Why are you suddenly so interested in Rousseau? HURLEY: I'm not -- just, you know, making conversation, dude. Sorry if it's a bad time. Goodnight. of Hurley walking away, pulling a map out from under his shirt. ---- - Shot of Hurley and his family outside their house talking to a group of reporters. HURLEY: Yeah, you. REPORTER #1: How'd you come up with the winning numbers, any significance? HURLEY: Oh, they just, uh, sort of came to me. REPORTER #2: Why don't you introduce your family. HURLEY: Oh yeah, okay, um, this -- this patch of beauty is my mom, Carmen. Come here, mom. And this is my brother, Diego and his wife, Lisa. DIEGO: Woo! We're rich! HURLEY: Nice, dude. Ignore him, he's an idiot. And, uh, oh, you've got to know this guy. This is the greatest guy I know, my, my, my grandpa Tito. He's worked 3 jobs for -- how long has it been now? TITO: 52 years. HURLEY: 52 years. 70 years old, and the closest thing he's had to a vacation is when they put a pacemaker in him '''4 years ago. So the first thing I'm going to do with the money is, uh, finally give him the rest that he's earned. That's really what it's all about for me, to be able to do things for the people I care about, because I really put my family through a lot recently, and, um, well, this way I can make it up to them. You know, maybe even buy my mom a new house. And uh, of grandpa looking bad maybe after my grandpa comes back from his cruise we can, you know -- falls to the ground. do some things that we always wanted to do. sees Tito on the ground. Grandpa? ---- - Shot of Hurley filling up a water bottle at the caves. CHARLIE: entering Hey, man. HURLEY: What, I'm not doing anything. CHARLIE: What? HURLEY: What? CHARLIE: I'm just saying good morning. HURLEY: Oh, right. Morning. Sorry, I was just, uh... CHARLIE: You going somewhere? HURLEY: Me? No. Well, yeah. Just thought I might take a walk. Uh, maybe scope out some new fishing area. CHARLIE: Oh, hang on, I'll come with. HURLEY: That's okay. CHARLIE: No, I could use a little bit of the fresh wide open. HURLEY: Dude, I could really use some alone time right now. CHARLIE: Sure. [Hurley stands up and his pack unzips spilling four bottles of water.] HURLEY: I'm a big guy, I get dehydrated easy. CHARLIE: Yeah. Yeah, okay. ---- of waves crashing. Claire sitting at the beach, picking at some leaves. LOCKE: camera at first Claire, you got a second? CLAIRE: Uh, yeah, sure. LOCKE: I was wondering if you were free to help me with a little project. CLAIRE: Me? LOCKE: Yeah. I'm building something and I could use an extra pair of hands. CLAIRE: I'm nearly nine months pregnant, I can barely waddle on the beach. LOCKE: Could you hold a saw? CLAIRE: Um, yeah. LOCKE: Can you move your hand back and forth, like this? makes a sawing motion. CLAIRE: Possibly. LOCKE: You're perfect. reaches to help her up. Come on. CLAIRE: Okay. So, what exactly are we building? ---- of Jack with water bottle at the caves, Sayid enters. SAYID: Where is it? JACK: Where's what? SAYID: The map. I told you, it won't help you find her. JACK: Whoa, slow down. I don't have the map. SAYID: What makes this worse is that you don't even do your own dirty work. You get Hurley to do it for you. JACK: Wait a minute -- Hurley? SAYID: He was in my tent last night, quizzing me about Rousseau, about numbers she wrote -- how I came to find her. shakes his head. You don't know anything about this, do you? JACK: Charlie entering with firewood Charlie, you seen Hurley? CHARLIE: A couple of hours ago, he was setting out for a walk. Acting like a loon, I might say. SAYID: My god, he's going after her. ---- of Shannon talking to Sayid. SHANNON: When are you going to be back? SAYID: If we can catch up to him, before nightfall. Why? You worried about me? SHANNON: So what if I am? JACK: from down the beach Sayid, you ready? SAYID: Shannon, touching her face I'll be fine. ---- of Hurley walking along the beach with rap music playing. ---- - Shot of a yellow Hummer with the same song playing. CARMEN: You turn that noise down. HURLEY: the music down Uh, sorry. CARMEN: Where are you taking me? You know very well I don't like surprises. HURLEY: You're going to like this one, ma. I mean, after everything you've been through? Like grandpa -- crosses herself and says a prayer. And then at the funeral, Father Aguillar getting struck by lightening? Man, that was a freak storm. And Diego moving back home after Lisa left him for that . . . waitress? CARMEN: Don't mention that whore to me. HURLEY: I'm just saying you deserve something good to happen. You know, ever since I won the lottery it's like we've had nothing but bad luck. Like, I don't know, like the money's cursed or something. CARMEN: Hurley in the arm That's blasphemy. You know very well we're Catholic. We don't believe in curses. HURLEY: Jeez, ma, I'm just talking. Okay, we're almost there. Here, put this on. hands her a blindfold. They pull up to a curb and stop in front of a big house. Hurley gets out to help his blind-folded mom out of the car. CARMEN: Why do I have to wear this? HURLEY: Give me your hand. Careful. CARMEN: No, no, you be careful. HURLEY: You're stepping down. CARMEN: I can't see anything. HURLEY: Okay, now take off your blindfold. And get a look falls and hurts her ankle. at your new dream house. CARMEN: Ow, my ankle! HURLEY: I said take off your blindfold. CARMEN: Why did you make me put that in the first place?! Hugo, do I smell smoke? see smoke pouring out of an upper window in the house. HURLEY: Oh, crap. Hang on mom, I've got to call 911. CARMEN: You tell them I broke my ankle. dials 911. We see two police cars pull up instantly. The officers get out with their guns drawn on Hurley. COP: Drop the phone, move away from the vehicle! HURLEY: Oh, no, no, no. It's the house. COP: Do it, now! Turn around. cop pushes Hurley face down onto the hood of the Hummer. We see Carmen crossing herself and Hurley being cuffed. HURLEY: No such thing as curses, huh, ma? COP: You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Act 3 - Shot of Hurley's feet walking in the sand. He approaches the cable, picks it up and starts following it. HURLEY: Yo! French chick! ---- - We see Hurley in his accountant's office. KEN HALPERIN: I would think you'd be happy. Every one of your stocks is up. Your interest in orange futures skyrocketed after those tropical storms hit Florida. And, you are now the majority shareholder for a box company in Tustin. HURLEY: A box company? KEN: Mmhmm. They make boxes, lucrative business. Everybody needs boxes. Which reminds me, your sneaker factory in Canada . . . HURLEY: I have a sneaker factory in Canada? KEN: Well, not any more. It was destroyed in a fire last month. HURLEY: Of course it was. KEN: You might have read about it -- eight something people died. But, the good news is we over-insured it. It's going to yield you a windfall of cash. And, when we add in the generous settlement from the LAPD for your false arrest you've almost doubled your net worth in a few short months. I still can't imagine how the police mistook you for a drug dealer. HURLEY: Bad luck. KEN: Hugo, you are not the first lottery winner to believe the money's brought them nothing but trouble. It's all in your head. HURLEY: What, you don't believe in jinxes? You know, curses? KEN: I'm an accountant, I believe in numbers. Hey, where'd you get them, anyway? HURLEY: What? KEN: The winning numbers. What'd you use, somebody's birthday, phone number? HURLEY: No, it's nothing, it's something that I . . . KEN: What? HURLEY: That's it. It's not the money, it's the numbers. The numbers are cursed. Dude, don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy. This is real. KEN: Come on, Hugo, listen to yourself. "The numbers are cursed." You know there is no such thing as a- body falls past the window behind the accountant. ---- [On-Island - We see Michael hammering on the raft, as Walt approaches. Sawyer is trying to read A Wrinkle in Time.] SAWYER: You want to hit that a little harder? MICHAEL: I'm sorry. Is my building a raft to get us rescued bothering you? SAWYER: At the moment, yeah. WALT: Why aren't you helping? SAWYER: I am helping, Short Round. I'm keeping watch for arsonists. MICHAEL: Walt's got a point. You could pitch in, seeing as how you already bought your ticket. of a bundle of bamboo breaking apart. JIN: 내가 밤새도록 묶어놨는데! MICHAEL: Hey, did you tie this like I told you?! If you tied this like I told you the thing would still be together! What's the matter with you man?! What is your problem?! leaves in disgust. Shot pans from Jin and Michael arguing to Sun and Kate on the beach. SUN: He's never going to speak to me again. KATE: He just needs time. SUN: I humiliated him. When the raft sails, do you think he's going to leave with them? KATE: I don't know. ---- of Hurley following the cable through the jungle. We hear the sound of flies, Hurley looks up to see a boar caught in a rope trap. Hurley follows the cable a few more feet then steps on a trigger. SAYID: from the jungle Don't move! HURLEY: Hey, what are you guys... SAYID: I said do not move. You're standing on a pressure trigger. If you take your weight off it, it will release that. HURLEY: up at a bundle of sharp pointy sticks Oh, man. SAYID: We need to find something to replace his weight with the trigger. CHARLIE: Replace his weight? How are we going to do that? HURLEY: Hey! SAYID: Don't move! JACK: Hey, everybody, just calm down. HURLEY: Can I drop the wire? CHARLIE: Maybe if I find a rock or something? SAYID: A big one. HURLEY: I'm dropping the wire. JACK: Hurley, no! drops the wire, nothing happens. HURLEY: up at the pointy stick bundle I can make it. JACK: Hurley, don't move! CHARLIE: No! HURLEY: I can get out of the way, I'm spry. CHARLIE: Oi! JACK: Hurley, stay put. CHARLIE: Oi! No, wait! JACK: No, Hurley, Hurley! Don't even... dives off the trigger and the pointy sticks miss him. CHARLIE: Hurley, what the bloody hell's wrong with you?! HURLEY: Nothing. JACK: What are you doing out here, man? HURLEY: I came to get a battery. JACK: Hurley, seriously, what's going on? HURLEY: Nada. You guys coming? SAYID: You all want to go? Fine. But perhaps I should take the lead. CHARLIE: Excellent notion. ---- - We see Hurley at the reception desk at a mental hospital. HURLEY: Lenny. His name is Lenny, or Leonard. NURSE: But you don't know his last name. HURLEY: Look, I just need to talk to him for five minutes. notices a guy climbing a ladder to change a light bulb. NURSE: I'm sorry, but if you can't tell me the patient's name, sir, I can't very well look it up. HURLEY: How many Leonards are here? Can't you just type in Leonard? I mean, the guy's been here for, like, ever. He knows me. NURSE: Our records are private, sir. If any . . . HURLEY: the ladder guy Dude! Do not do that right now! Leave the bulb for another time, man! the nurse five minutes! All I need is five minutes! DR. CURTIS: Hugo? HURLEY: Oh, hey, Doc. DR. CURTIS: It's good to see you. What are you doing back here? HURLEY: Uh... ---- see Dr. Curtis and Hurley walking among patients in a common room in the mental hospital. DR. CURTIS: I don't remember you and Leonard being that close, Hugo. HURLEY: Yeah, well, we hung. DR. CURTIS: I'll leave you gentleman to it then. Good luck, Hugo. LENNY: the numbers over and over again. HUGO: Hi, Lenny. Remember me? Hugo. Hurley. Well I was just, you know, in the neighborhood, and uh -- look, Lenny, I've got to know, what do the numbers mean? LENNY: 4 8 15 16 23 42. 4 8 15 16 23 42 . . . Act 4 HURLEY: C'mon, Lenny, give me something. Anything. Where'd you get the numbers? Is that why you're here, Lenny? Is it because of the numbers? Did they do something to you? Because I think they did something to me. I think they turned me into a jinx -- bad news to everyone around me. And when I tell people I think I'm the cause they, they, they look at me like I'm nuts. They don't believe me. But I know, ever since I won the lottery with those numbers. LENNY: You used those numbers to play the lottery? HURLEY: Uh, -- yeah. LENNY: Well, you shouldn't have done that. You've opened the box! HURLEY: I what? LENNY: Ah, you shouldn't have used those numbers! HURLEY: Why not? LENNY: It doesn't stop! You've got to get away from those numbers! You've got to get far, far away! is freaking out and an orderly comes over to calm him down. ORDERLY: All right, hey, hold on. Lenny, Lenny. Calm down. Lenny. LENNY: Do you hear me?!? No, don't you understand?!? You've got to get away from it or it won't stop! ORDERLY: Try and calm down. HURLEY: Wait a second, I need some answers. ORDERLY: Sir, you need to step away. HURLEY: Those numbers, where'd you get them? LENNY: dragged by the orderly Sam Toomey! He heard them! HURLEY: Who's Sam Toomey?!? LENNY: He heard them in Kalgoorlie! It's a town where he used to work! HURLEY: It's a town where?! LENNY: In Australia! Oh, God! ---- - We see a shot of the cable running into the ground. SAYID: It stops here. It goes into the ground. This poses somewhat of a problem. CHARLIE: camera Guys? You should come see this. see a reaction shot of the guys seeing an old broken down bridge. HURLEY: Whoa. shot of the bridge spanning a gorge. JACK: You never mentioned anything about a bridge. SAYID: I never saw this before. JACK: There's no way she could have built this all by herself. SAYID: No, but her team could have. CHARLIE: Or Ethan's team. starts walking across the bridge. JACK: Hurley, what are you doing? HURLEY: Relax, I'm just going to check it out. You guys should stay here. JACK: Hurley, get back here! HURLEY: Dudes, chill. of Jack, Sayid watching Hurley cross the bridge. He reaches the other side safely. Charlie starts to go across. JACK: Charlie. CHARLIE: Hey, if he can do it... starts walking across and the bridge starts collapsing. JACK: Charlie! barely makes it to the other side. HURLEY: Dude, you okay? CHARLIE: I'm okay. Woo! JACK: Alright, you two stay put right there! We're going to find a way around and we'll meet you there! HURLEY: Nah, screw that! You guys stay! There's a path right here, Charlie and me- CHARLIE: Hurley, will you shut up and listen to Jack?!? He said stay put! You're acting like a bloody lunatic! ---- - We see a house in the middle of nowhere, and hear the sound of knocking. Martha Toomey opens the door. MARTHA: If this weren't the middle of nowhere, I'd say you were lost. HURLEY: Hi, is this Sam Toomey's house? MARTHA: It is. I'm his wife. HURLEY: Is he around, because I'd kind of like to talk to him. MARTHA: I'd like that, too. But Sam's been dead for four years. ---- the house. HURLEY: Your husband worked with a guy I know, Leonard Sims. MARTHA: That's right, they served together in the U.S. Navy. How is Leonard? Still in the service? HURLEY: Uh, he's, um, retired. Anyway, he told me about Sam hearing something. MARTHA: You're talking about the numbers. HURLEY: Yes, the numbers, exactly. Do you know anything about them? MARTHA: Sam and Leonard were stationed at a listening post monitoring long wave transmissions out of the Pacific. Boring job. Sam hated it, nothing to do but listen to static night after night. Until one night, about 16 years ago, there's something in the static, a voice comes through, a voice repeating those numbers over and over again. nearly spills his tea. A couple of days later we're at the fair in Kalgoorlie and some wally there has got this jar, must have been big as a pony, and it's filled to the rim with beans. Fella's offering 50 grand to anyone able to guess how many beans are in that jar, within 10. HURLEY: Sam used the numbers? MARTHA: Yep, the answer was exact. To the bean. Men had been running the same scam for 40 years and nobody had ever come close. So we won the money. On the way home a pick-up truck blows a tire on the highway, hits us head on. Lost my leg that night. HURLEY: What about Sam? MARTHA: Barely a scratch. Most people would consider themselves lucky, but not him. He was never the same after that. He started keeping a record. Anything terrible that happened to anyone around us, he believed it was all because he used those numbers. He moved us out here in the middle of nowhere hoping it would stop. HURLEY: Did it? Did he ever find a way to make it stop? MARTHA: Yep. He put a shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. What is it you're looking for Mr. Reyes? HURLEY: I used them, the numbers, to win the lottery. And now I think I'm under the same curse. MARTHA: Curse? There's no curse. HURLEY: But you just told me... MARTHA: You think I'd still have my leg if Sam hadn't have picked the right number of beans?! You think that floods wouldn't have happened?! That homes wouldn't have burned down?! That people wouldn't have died?! HURLEY: Well, yeah. MARTHA: You make your own luck, Mr. Reyes. Don't blame it on the damn numbers. You're looking for an excuse that doesn't exist. ---- - Shot of Locke holding what looks like a row of spikes attached to a rail. CLAIRE: It's a trap, right? For catching animals? LOCKE: Pass me that cup please. CLAIRE: Ugh, what's this gunk? LOCKE: Glue. CLAIRE: Where'd you find glue? LOCKE: I made it out of rendered animal fat. CLAIRE: You made glue? Wow. Then you should have one of those shows where you fix up houses for people. LOCKE: I don't think so. CLAIRE: Thanks, for this -- giving me something to do. I'm tired of trying to remember what happened to me out there. LOCKE: How's that coming? Your memory? CLAIRE: Bits and pieces here and there. Nothing that makes any real sense. LOCKE: Well, maybe I can help. I'm good at putting bits and pieces together. ---- of Sayid and Jack in the jungle. Sayid stops. JACK: What? SAYID: This is familiar, this area. We're close. JACK: How do you know? I thought she lived underground? starts walking and hits a trip wire. SAYID: Jack! an explosion. Hurley and Charlie see it. CHARLIE: What the hell was that? Act 5 of Jack and Sayid down in the wreckage of Danielle's place. JACK: Hell of a security system. Somebody trips a wire and the whole place blows up? SAYID: There's nothing here. JACK: Batteries? SAYID: Nothing. JACK: I don't get it. SAYID: She knew. She knew that one day I'd come back and bring others. So she abandoned this place, booby-trapped it, and moved on. JACK: Moved on where? ---- of Hurley and Charlie walking. HURLEY: Jack! Sayid! CHARLIE: Do you even know where we're going? HURLEY: The blast sounded like it came from this way. I think. CHARLIE: You don't know. HURLEY: Dude, what do you want from me? CHARLIE: What do I want? I want to know what we're doing in the middle of nowhere? And don't tell me it's because of some stinking batteries. One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good time Hurley and the next you're Colonel-bloody-Kurtz. It just doesn't make any sense. It's not you. HURLEY: Dude, you don't know me. CHARLIE: Well, all this time on the Island, you've told me nothing about yourself. HURLEY: We've all got personal stuff, dude. CHARLIE: Don't change the subject. We're lost out here. Jack and Sayid could be hurt, if not blown to bits, all because you're acting like some bloody nutter. HURLEY: I am not crazy. I've got my reasons for every- CHARLIE: I think I have a right to know. HURLEY: Okay, alright, you want to know? CHARLIE: Yep. HURLEY: About a year ago... of a gunshot. HURLEY: Is someone shooting at us? of another gunshot. Hurley and Charlie take off running in different directions. Hurley trips and falls, he gets up and takes a few steps and has a rifle pointed at him. Danielle is revealed. HURLEY: You must be the French chick. DANIELLE: Who are you? HURLEY: Hurley. I, uh -- Sayid? That guy you tortured, he... DANIELLE: You were on the plane. HURLEY: Look, I came here to find -- reaches for his pocket; Danielle aims her rifle. oh, easy, easy, easy. I'm just getting your notes. Please, tell me why you wrote this. What do these numbers mean? Please. DANIELLE: I don't know. HURLEY: What? You don't know? Okay, that thing in the woods, maybe it's a monster, maybe it's a pissed off giraffe, I don't know! The fact that no one is even looking for us, yeah, that's weird, but I just go along with it because I'm along for the ride, good old fun time Hurley! Well guess what? Now, I want some friggin' answers! DANIELLE: her rifle Our ship picked up a transmission -- a voice repeating those numbers. We changed course to investigate. After we shipwrecked my team continued to search for the transmission source. It was weeks before we found the radio tower. HURLEY: There's a radio tower on this Island? DANIELLE: Yes, up by the Black Rock. Some of us continued to search for the meaning of those numbers while we waited for rescue. But then the sickness came. When my team was gone, I went back up to the tower and changed the transmission. HURLEY: The distress signal we heard? DANIELLE: Yes. HURLEY: But the numbers -- did you ever find out anything about them? Do you know where they got their power? DANIELLE: Power? HURLEY: They bring bad stuff to everyone around you. They're cursed. You know that, right? The numbers, they're cursed. DANIELLE: The numbers are what brought me here. As it appears they brought you. Since that time I've lost everything, everyone I cared about. So yes, I suppose you're right. They are cursed. HURLEY: Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to agree with me. Thank you. Oh god, thank you. hugs Danielle. ---- see Sayid and Jack back at the wreckage of Danielle's place. JACK: We need to find Hurley and Charlie and get out of this jungle. I just hate that we're going home empty handed. finds the partially burned photo of Nadia. Charlie comes running up. CHARLIE: Hey, hey, someone shot at us, Hurley and me. We were looking for you when... SAYID: Rousseau. JACK: Where's Hurley? CHARLIE: I don't know. He was right behind me and then he just, he just wasn't. SAYID: I'll go and find him. JACK: No, no. We'll all go. HURLEY: camera Go where? CHARLIE: Hurley, what the hell happened to you? HURLEY: a battery out of his pack Need a battery? Sayid She says, hey. Act 6 of Hurley and the boys returning, walking past Michael, Sayid hands him the battery. ---- of Locke and Claire still building something. LOCKE: You think of a name yet? CLAIRE: Huh? LOCKE: For the baby. CLAIRE: Haven't really thought about it. I was going to give it away, you know, for adoption. LOCKE: That must have been a difficult decision. CLAIRE: Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. It's my birthday today. LOCKE: Why haven't you told anyone? CLAIRE: I'm pregnant, single, and on an Island in the middle of nowhere. It doesn't really matter that it's my birthday, does it? LOCKE: I guess not. At least your birthdays will be close together, you and your baby, and that's good luck. CLAIRE: Yeah, you think? LOCKE: Yeah, I do. CLAIRE: You believe in that? Luck? LOCKE: I believe in a lot of things. finishes with the thing they're building. That should do it. CLAIRE: Okay, I give up. What is it? turns it over. CLAIRE: It's a cradle. LOCKE: Happy birthday, Claire. CLAIRE: Thank you. ---- of Hurley sitting at a fire on the beach. Charlie approaches. We see Hurley holding a shirt on a stick over the fire. CHARLIE: I know food's scarce, but your shirt? HURLEY: When you find a laundromat, let me know. CHARLIE: Back in the jungle before we became target practice you were going to tell me what inspired this little quest. HURLEY: I think the plane crash might have been my fault. CHARLIE: Don't be daft, how could you possibly... HURLEY: Hey, before we came here a lot of bad stuff used to happen whenever I was around. CHARLIE: What do you mean, like bad luck? HURLEY: Yeah, that's -- that would be kind of a mellow way of describing it. CHARLIE: Hurley, bad things happen, planes crash, people die. HURLEY: Dude, you gotta let me finish. CHARLIE: You think you're the only person with baggage? You know what I was doing when the plane went down? I was snorting heroin in the toilet. I was such a junkie I couldn't even take a plane ride with out having a fix. I suppose that was your fault, as well? -- So how about it? HURLEY: What? CHARLIE: I just told you the biggest secret of my life. I thought you'd want to reciprocate. HURLEY: Okay. Back home I'm worth 156 million dollars. CHARLIE: Fine. Don't tell me. HURLEY: Dude. CHARLIE: I bare my soul, and all I get is bloody jokes! ---- of the hatch and the container it's attached to. The camera pushes in to reveal the numbers etched in to the side: 4 8 15 16 23 42. Category:Season 1